1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a turntable-type input device, and more particularly to a turntable-type input device whose keyboards can be spread out or received.
2. Description of the Related Art
The keypad of a portable electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or smart phone is usually not big due to volume limitation of the electronic device, which is not as convenient for the user to operate as a normal computer keyboard. When the user is to execute a relatively more complicated program or uses the portable electronic device as a small computer or handheld computer, he/she usually chooses to connect the portable electronic device to another input device, such as a portable keyboard so as to perform the inputting operation conveniently.
However, the portable electronic device is usually separated from the portable keyboard in usage. The user, as holding the portable keyboard by two hands, cannot operate the keypad of the portable electronic device at the same time, which results in great inconvenience. Besides, because the portable keyboard is very similar to the normal computer keyboard, the portable keyboard usually has large volume and weight, which is not convenient for the user to carry.